


So What Does That Mean

by DarkShade



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Abydos (Stargate), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Daniel Jackson is the host of the enormously popular documentary series that explores and explains the discoveries made through the Stargate.He just wishes he'd be allowed to go through himself just once.His wish is about to come true.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Sha're, Jack O'Neill/Sara O'Neill
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled across this story in my WIP folders, and found it had a few chapters written so I've decided to finish it.  
> Enjoy

The small office was quiet in the early morning with only the sound of the computer keys tapping. Maddie looked up when her boss walked in, pushing the box on the corner of her desk towards him in greeting without stopping her work.

“Your mother knows I love her, right?” he asked, lifting a coffee cream doughnut out of the box.

Maddie smiled up at him, “She knows and will continue feeding you cakes as long as I have a job.”

Dr Daniel Jackson grinned down at his assistant, “Well since I can’t get anything done without you, neither of us has to worry.”

“Messages are on your desk,” Maddie told him, “Along with three mission reports from Stargate Command for you to go through. Joe will be here at about eleven to discuss the next show as well as the lecture tour.”

Daniel sighed, “I’m just hoping they’ll finally agree to my request.”

Maddie tilted her head sympathetically, “You’re the public face of the Stargate project, they are never going to let you go through. You know that.”

Daniel sighed again, “Remind me never to come to you for a pep talk.”

“You don’t pay me to be optimistic,” she reminded him with a smile.

Daniel rolled his eyes at her while he snagged another of the pastries from the box before he headed into his office.

Placing the two cakes onto his desk Daniel dropped into his chair trying to remember what it was like to be an actual archaeologist and not a glorified lecturer. It had been a long time since he’d been able to participate in a dig and just discover something for himself.

Unfortunately ever since he’d stumbled into being the poster boy/PR rep for the Stargate programme, he spent most of his time reading about other people’s findings and presenting them to the public. What really annoyed Daniel was the fact all his theories, the ‘crazy’ theories he’d been laughed out of academia for, were shown to be true a few years after the lecture that destroyed his career. 

By a translation he did.

It had been pure luck he’d run into Antonia Cain, who lived across the hall from him, just after his lecture. She was working on a documentary series on Ancient Egypt and needed someone to look over the information so that it was accurate. Daniel had accepted her offer, since it gave him a paycheque for an afternoon out of the rain reading and making notes.

Antonia then asked him to present the information to her bosses as a stand in for the presenter she was still trying to find. At the beginning Daniel gave a high level summary, he quickly saw their eyes glaze over and stopped. The next thing he said became his catchphrase, which he wished ever since that he’d put more thought into, ‘So, what does that mean?’

Somehow he ended up with the job of presenter of the series of documentaries which became extremely popular then, when the Stargate was opened and revealed to the public, Daniel was asked to present the findings of the off-world explorations to the world. This was partly due to the fact the Stargate proved his theories and how popular his documentaries were.

With a sigh, Daniel picked up the first file on his desk and started to read.

Maddie looked up from her work a few hours later to see Joe Maxwell, the show’s executive producer, wander into the office. He made a beeline for the box of cakes on her desk, frowning when Maddie moved them away from him.

“Just answer me one thing,” she said with a slight smile, “Will you leave him in a good mood or bad mood?”

Joe chuckled, “A very good mood.”

Maddie moved the box back, “Then you can have the coconut cream finger I made sure I brought for you.”

“Do me a favour,” he asked, helping himself to the pastry, “Call Margot and get her to order three boxes of your mother’s best cakes for my meeting tomorrow morning.”

Maddie smiled, “No problem.”

He grinned at her before he went over the Daniel’s office and headed straight inside.

Maddie quickly called Joe’s assistant, chatting with her for a few moments. Returning to work she jumped when Daniel suddenly yelled her name. With practised ease she grabbed her pad and pen before heading into his office.

“Can you say that again?” Maddie asked stunned.

Daniel’s grin somehow got wider, “They’re letting me go through, Maddie. I’m getting to go through the Stargate.”

Maddie turned to Joe, “Are you serious? This isn’t a joke? Because April was months ago.”

Joe shook his head, “We’ve been thinking about this for a while. There’s been some rumbling that the show is not as big a draw as it was. So when Daniel suggested going through, again,” he rolled his eyes at the other man, “It was decided it would be a great idea and we could build an entire event around it.”

“We’re going to keep it quiet,” Daniel took over, “If anyone asks we’re doing a special within the SGC itself spending time with the SG teams, speaking to the scientists and getting to know the staff.”

“Except you’ll actually be on another planet,” Maddie noted, still trying to get her head around this concept.

“For a week of it anyway,” Daniel nodded, his grin still as wide as it had been, “We’ll need you to make sure no one knows that outside the base.”

“I’ll lie through my teeth as always,” Maddie chuckled, “When do we go?”

*********************************************

“Daddy, hurry up,” Charlie O’Neill called from the couch, “It’s starting.”

Jack rolled his eyes as he picked up the hot chocolate he’d made for them, it was so ironic that he went through the Stargate but Charlie was in awe of the host of the show who told him all about it.

Taking a seat beside his son Jack listened to the narrative at the beginning of the show. He liked this bit; it was the high-level explanation of the shows topic before Jackson broke everything down and explained fully.

Jackson was good at this but Jack wasn’t quite sure if it was a good idea to take the guy off world with them. Unfortunately he had absolutely no choice as the top brass had ordered it so Jack now had to babysit a TV presenter for a week on another planet.

He chuckled softly as he listened to Charlie ohh and ahh at the things he was being shown. When the show finished Charlie turned to him.

“Do you know Dr Jackson?” Charlie asked.

Jack chuckled and shook his head, “I’ve never met him but I’ll let you into a little secret. He’s coming to the base soon to visit.”

“Wow,” Charlie’s eyes widened, “Can I meet him?”

“We’ll see,” Jack pulled him off the couch and over his shoulder, “Time for bed.”

The next morning Jack sat in his office reading the file on Daniel Jackson and the plan they’d been given for taking him off-world. He had argued against it but lost so suggested Abydos as the destination for the one, and only, off-world trip for Dr Daniel Jackson and his TV show.

“Morning, sir,” Carter smiled as she stepped into his office, “Ready for our guest?”

Jack frowned at her, “No. What about you?”

She shrugged, “I’m just hoping he doesn’t disrupt this place too much.”

Jack sighed, “Nice to know I’m not the only one dreading this.”

“When is he due to arrive?” Carter asked.

“Couple of hours,” Jack replied, “I’m meeting him and his ‘team’ to go over the plan.”

Carter chuckled, “Well I’m due to help in lab 3. Have fun.”

“Traitor,” Jack called after her as she disappeared from the room leaving him to stare at the file again.

Maddie checked her messages while they waited for the representative from the SGC to meet them, seriously thinking about knocking her boss unconscious. He was high as a kite and had been since he’d picked her up. Looking up she saw someone arrive finally to escort them inside, smiling as she recognised him.

“Paul,” Daniel greeted the other man with the same grin he’d been wearing all day.

Major Paul Davis the liaison to the show shook the other man’s hand quickly before he turned to Maddie and gave her a quick nod hello.

“Welcome to the SGC,” Paul said, “Where are the rest of your team?”

Daniel shrugged, “It’s just us.”

“What?”

“We were told that when we go through then the camera would be operated by a member of the SGC,” Daniel explained.

“But you’re still here for a few weeks before that?” Paul reminded him.

Daniel shrugged, “For the interviews with the staff we’ll use a camera on the tripod and anything else Maddie can do. We want to be as unobtrusive as possible.”

Paul looked as though he was about to ask something but obviously decided against it. He took one of the bags and motioned them to follow him. 

After signing in and receiving a visitor’s pass they headed deep down into the mountain using two elevators, through a mile of corridors and into a large conference room.

Daniel was trying hard to remain calm as they finally entered the SGC. He had about two weeks until he was allowed to step through onto another planet. A planet that was like the home he’d spent the first eight years of his life.

“Dr Jackson,” Paul’s voice interrupted his musing as a bald man with sharp blue eyes wearing a uniform the same as Paul’s appeared, “This is General George Hammond.”

Daniel offered the older man his hand, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person, General.”

“You too, Dr,” Hammond replied, “My granddaughters are both big fans of your show.”

Daniel gave a slight smile, “I hope they’re learning from it. This is my assistant, Madeline Denver.”

Hammond turned to the young woman standing quietly to his side, “Miss Denver, welcome to the SGC. Please take a seat so we can discuss the schedule for the next few weeks.”

Daniel nodded in agreement as he and Maddie both took their seats. He listened intently to the information on what they were allowed to film and where they were allowed to go, asking a few questions. As always Maddie sat at his side making notes quietly. If there was something they’d missed she would pick that up but until that moment she remained silent.

“General,” Daniel spoke up once the other man finished talking, “As the cover story we’re using is that I am covering the SGC for the next three weeks therefore when I do…” he paused trying not to sound too excited, “Go through the Stargate, Maddie needs to maintain that cover.”

Hammond nodded, “Miss Denver is more than welcome, and I will personally ensure she is comfortable within the base.”

“Have I missed anything?” Daniel asked when Hammond left them alone for a few minutes.

Maddie shook her head, “You are amazingly focussed considering the fact you’ve probably not slept in a week with excitement.”

“You remember I’m your boss, right?” Daniel demanded trying not to sound amused.

Before she could retort Hammond returned this time with another man and Maddie returned to her laptop.

“Dr Jackson, Miss Denver,” Hammond said, “This is Colonel Jack O’Neill, the leader of SG1.”

Daniel stood and offered his hand, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Colonel.”

“You too, Doc,” O’Neill shook his hand before turning to Maddie, “And it’s nice to finally put a face to the voice, Miss Denver.”

Maddie smiled back, “And you, Colonel.”

O’Neill took his seat at Hammond’s side sitting directly across from Daniel and leaned back.

“Colonel O’Neill will be accompanying you to Abydos, Dr Jackson,” Hammond explained, “When you are there you will need to follow his orders to the letter. That is the agreement made with Mr Maxwell.”

Daniel nodded, “Of course, I completely agree with that.”

He glanced at Maddie relieved that she didn’t say anything or make any sound at the thought of him following orders.

“Your guide on Abydos,” O’Neill took over, “Is the daughter of the Chief Elder. Sha’re spent several months on Earth recuperating after an accident so she’s pretty fluent in English. She also knows everything you’ll be interested in.”

“That sounds great,” Daniel nodded, “I’m looking forward to meeting her.”

“We still have to get through the next two week first,” Hammond said, “I’ve looked over the list of people you want to talk to and we’ve drawn up a schedule. Colonel O’Neill has this for you.”

“Thank you for this,” Daniel said sincerely, “I promise we will keep out of the way as much as possible.”

*********************************************

Daniel looked around the small office he and Maddie had been given to use while they were here. The schedule O’Neill had given him meant he would get time to speak with everyone he wanted to as well as spend some time training for going through the Stargate. They’d also been given rooms to use, although Daniel tried to insist Maddie book into a hotel, so she saw the outside once in a while. His assistant simply shrugged and pointed out she’d be fine in the base especially as she had to look after him and keep him focussed.

“Okay,” she looked up from the small section of the room she had taken over as her own, “I am going to go get some coffee from the commissary, assuming I can find my way there and back. Do you want anything?”

“Coffee,” he smiled, “We’ll go over the schedule for the next few days once you’re back.”

“Sure,” she smiled back before disappearing.

Daniel leaned back and grinned because he was finally here, he was getting to go through the Stargate. Fine, it was only one trip, but it was happening.

“Are you happy with everything?” Maddie asked once they finished several hours later.

Daniel nodded, “That’s great. Colonel O’Neill has arranged for the first interview tomorrow morning, are you sure you’re okay to work the camera?”

“I’ve done it plenty of times before,” she reminded him.

A fond smile touched Daniel’s lips, “Go and get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Maddie nodded and disappeared leaving him alone once more in the small office. He looked at the information he’d been given regarding his trip about a dozen times already today but decided to go over it just once more before heading to the gym for an hour. In all honesty he was a little taken by the picture of his guide for Abydos. Daniel had studied her file several times and each time he’d spent ages just staring at the beautiful woman in the picture. Thankfully Maddie hadn’t caught him doing it. With a sigh he shut down the computer and headed to the gym for a while to work off some of his nervous energy.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stood just outside the door to the office watching Jackson while he interviewed Robert Rothman, the head of the archaeology department. Maddie was at the camera watching the two men as they spoke. The problem with this interview was the two men were old friends so every so often they started talking off on a tangent.

“Daniel,” Maddie interrupted each time, “Stay on topic.”

With a nod Daniel moved the conversation back for another ten minutes or so before the cycle began again. Finally Maddie called an end to the discussion and she turned off the camera. The young woman sighed as the two men ignored her and started talking properly.

“Is that the norm?” Jack asked coming over to her.

Maddie shrugged, “Daniel’s a genius. He hears something that interests him and heads off in that direction. I’ve learned to keep him focussed.”

“Well, I wanted to see how things were going,” Jack told her.

Maddie smiled as she started disassembling the camera equipment, “The past week has gone well. The interviews we’ve done have been really interesting and once they’re edited properly they’ll be great.”

“Edited?” Jack asked worriedly.

Maddie chuckled, “To make sure we stay on topic and you don’t have to listen to Daniel go wandering away from what he’s meant to be talking about. Trust me I’ve spent a good amount of time going through recordings. General Hammond will see the full show before it airs.”

“I was hoping to talk to the good doctor,” Jack told her changing the topic.

Maddie glanced at Daniel who was still talking oblivious to the fact Jack was even there, “Good luck with that.”

“Then maybe you can help,” Jack told her before sighing, “My kid loves the show and thinks Jackson is amazing,”

“But you go through the Stargate,” she frowned confused.

Jack waved away her comment, “I was hoping to be labelled father of the year by arranging for Jackson to talk at his school or something.”

“He would love that,” Maddie told him with a smile, “One of the things Daniel adores is sharing knowledge, especially to kids who want to learn. Give me the details and I’ll arrange it.”

“Thanks.”

The next few days went well and Daniel was surprised to find a school visit on his agenda.

“Maddie?”

“Yeah?” she asked without looking up from her laptop.

“Why am I going to a school this afternoon?” he asked, “This wasn’t on our schedule a few days ago.”

Maddie glanced up at him, “You should look at it more often.”

Daniel frowned at her.

“Colonel O’Neill asked that you speak at his son’s school,” Maddie explained, “I thought since it was a free afternoon it would be a good thing. Good for the show and it gets you points with the guy in charge of your safety when you go through.”

Daniel rolled his eyes at her, “I haven’t got anything prepared.”

“Here,” she handed him several pieces of paper, “It’s your standard talk and they’re kids. They’ll ask the standard questions plus you will have the leader of SG1 with you.”

Daniel grimaced, “I would prefer you ask me first.”

Maddie rolled her eyes, “If I waited to ask you everything when you’re talking with some of your peers, we’d get nothing done.”

Jack watched Daniel as he stood on the stage in front of the kids who were all so excited to have him there.

“Thanks everyone,” Daniel grinned holding up his hands for silence, “It’s a pleasure to be here and talk to you about the Stargate. It is even more amazing for me because I am here with a very special guest,” he paused and shrugged, “Well special for me because you guys probably know him since he is the father of one of the students here. Colonel Jack O’Neill of SG1 is here with me.”

A little surprised Jack paused for a moment before giving a quick wave when everyone turned to him.

“Okay, let’s start at the beginning,” Daniel said as the lights dimmed and he started the presentation.

Jack glanced over to Maddie sitting at his side, “He’s really good at this.”

“He loves his subject,” Maddie said with a fond smile, “And loves sharing knowledge with people.”

“Colonel,” Daniel’s voice made him turn back to the stage, “Can you join me?”

Feeling Maddie pat his arm Jack made his way up to join the man holding the attention of over a hundred kids. Daniel smiled at him and handed him a blank square of white card before turning back to the audience.

“Charlie, since your dad is the one who set this up why don’t you join him and can I have six other volunteers?” Daniel asked the Principal teacher.

Jack watched as Daniel lined up the six kids handing them each a card while Charlie stood with him taking the blank card when Daniel motioned him to pass it to his son.

“Okay,” Daniel turned back to the audience, “We have six symbols here. Can anyone tell me what they’re for?”

“A Stargate address,” the girl Daniel pointed to answered.

Daniel nodded, “That’s right and does anyone know why there are six symbols?”

Jack grinned when Daniel got the answer he was looking for then went on to explain fully the need for the six symbols as well as the requirement for the seventh. Daniel spoke about the planets through the gate, the transplantation of humans from Earth to other worlds where cultures he’d studied still existed and then he turned to Jack asking questions about travelling through the Stargate. It was informative but also a lot of fun and Jack was surprised to see the younger man who came across as serious and reserved bouncing about the stage enthusiasm pouring out of him.

At the end of the talk when the kids filed out the assembly hall Jack turned to the other man who was getting in the way of Maddie while she was taking down the projector.

“Thanks for that, Doctor Jackson,” Jack told him sincerely, “The kids were enthralled.”

Daniel grinned at him, “And you’re father of the year?”

Jack shrugged, “Means I can get away with not buying the kid the really expensive gifts at Christmas.”

Laughter echoed around the now empty hall before they took their equipment back to Jack’s jeep.

*********************************************

Daniel climbed into the jeep beside O’Neill with Maddie and Charlie in the back seat, he’d told the Colonel they’d get a cab back to the mountain but was told to just get into the car.

“Daddy,” Charlie spoke up, “Can Dr Jackson have dinner with us?”

Daniel was about to say it wasn’t necessary when O’Neill nodded.

“Your mom is waiting for us,” O’Neill grinned at the kid before shrugging at Daniel’s surprised look, “Maddie and I thought it would be a break from the food at the base.”

Daniel looked back at his assistant who rolled her eyes at him, “I have eaten in the commissary so many times the past few days I’ve got marines offering to send doctors to check I’m not ill.”

“My wife Sara has already made dinner,” O’Neill told him, “So I will be insulted if you try to get out of this.”

Daniel chuckled slightly and nodded, “Thank you, Colonel.”

“And you may as well call me Jack.”

Jack’s house was in a nice neighbourhood with a neat front lawn and it looked comfortable from the outside. The moment Jack parked Charlie was climbing out and running into the house yelling for his mother to let her know they had guests. The rest of the group slid out of the jeep and walked a little more leisurely into the house where Jack’s wife, Sara, had dinner waiting for them.

“That was delicious,” Maddie said as she and Sara sat in the lounge leaving the men to clean the dishes, “Thank you for inviting us. I don’t know about Daniel but I really needed a home cooked meal.”

Sara chuckled, “You’re more than welcome. Jack mentioned you’ve both been locked in there for almost a week and a half without venturing out.”

“I unfortunately work for a workaholic,” Maddie shrugged with a smile, “He knows he’s only got so long here so he’s making the most of it.”

Sara leaned back with her tea, “So next week, what are your plans?”

“I’m going to work on what we’ve already filmed,” she explained, “And sort through schedules for the lectures we’ve been asked for. I won’t be bored, I can promise you that.”

“Well, you’re more than welcome to join me for dinner at least one night,” Sara told her, “And I have a spa voucher that needs used if you want to join me?”

Maddie grinned at her, “That would be fantastic, though I do warn you that if I come across any journalists, I will be lying through my teeth to them.”

“Does that happen often?”

“There are a few muck-rakers,” Maddie replied with a grimace, “Those who seem to want to make Daniel out to be something other than the nice guy he is. You remember the time they trotted out his grandfather?”

Sara nodded, “Yes. That was horrible.”

“His only living relative is in an asylum,” Maddie frowned, “That must mean he’s crazy. Daniel and Joe had to hold me back at one point.”

“You’re very protective of your boss?” Sara noted.

“My mom basically adopted him,” Maddie shrugged before laughing, “Which trust me he loves.”At Sara’s confused look Maddie clarified, “My mom owns a specialised cake shop.”

Sara laughed, “He’s lucky to have you.”

“And he knows it.”

Daniel smiled as he studied the stars through the telescope on Jack’s roof, “This is fantastic. Being able to see the stars like this.”

“Yeah,” Jack chuckled, “Charlie and I come up here all the time. He loves the stars.”

“I’m guessing it’s getting to be with his dad he loves,” Daniel said softly, wincing when Jack turned to him, “Sorry, I didn’t think I said that out loud.”

Jack shrugged, “You’re right though and I dread the day he doesn’t want to hang out with me.”

“Send him to me and I’ll let him know what a gift having his dad around is,” Daniel told him, wincing again, “Sorry.”

“Your history is pretty well known,” Jack pulled a soda out from the cooler at his side and offered it to him.

Daniel grimaced as he took the bottle, “Which completely sucks as it sort of defines how everyone sees me. I’m the poor little orphan who grew up with a crazy grandfather who didn’t want him, I was kicked out of academia for theories that have now been proven true and I’m looking for someone to take care of me.”

“Do you know what I say to that?” Jack asked continuing before the other man could reply, “Screw ‘em.”

“What?”

“You don’t have to be what they want,” Jack told him, “You’re a smart guy. Be who you want to be.”

Daniel nodded, “Thanks.”


End file.
